Love Like This
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon menculik Kibum untuk mendapatkan Heechul, hyung Kibum, tanpa tahu sifat Kibum bagaimana. Lalu bagaimana nasib Siwon nanti.a saat tahu Kibum tak semanis yang di pikirkannya dan bagaimana akhir dari rencana awal yg sudah ia susun? SiBum, M-Preg, Yaoi.
1. Teaser

_o0o_ Love Like This _o0o_

.

Story 1

.

SiBum Couple

.

Humor, Romance, Drama, M-Preg, Rape.

.

Rated T-M

.

Siwon baru saja putus dengan Heechul, atau lebih tepatnya Siwon baru di putusin Heechul karena selama tiga bulan mereka pacaran Heechul cuma morotin harta kekayaan Siwon saja. Dan di saat Heechul bosan dengan Siwon, dia pun mencampakan namja tampan tadi.

Siwon yang diputusin sebelah pihak oleh Heechul tak terima apa lagi saat Heechul punya pacar baru. Siwon bertekat mendapatkan Heechul kembali dengan cara menculik adik Heechul, kibum.

Tapi siapa sangka rencananya tak berjalan dengan mulus. Siwon memang berhasil menculik Kibum tapi dia tak pernah mengira Kibum yang notabenenya adik Heechul itu tak kalah mengerikan dari Heechul sendiri. kalau Heechul itu singa betina maka Kibum itu kucing betina, dan keduanya sama-sama garang tapi bisa di katakan Kibum lebih killer lagi.


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle: Love Like This.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

- SiBum.

Innocent!Siwon. Killer!Kibum.

Other Cast:

- HanChul.

Chap: 1

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg, Rape, Little Humor.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: -

_o0o_

Author Pov...

"Kita putus." Terdengar suara bernada tinggi yang di keluarkan oleh seorang namja cantik berwajah angkuh itu terhadap namja tampan di depannya yang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sang namja cantik tadi utarakan.

"Waeyo Chullie? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta putus? Kita selama ini baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya sang namja tampan yang bernama asli Choi Siwon itu pada sang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul sang primadona kampus yang sangat terkenal dengan kecantikan dan keangkuhannya serta sifatnya yang gila harta itu.

"Sudah ku bilang mulai detik ini kita putus dan jangan tanya apa penyebabnya." Jawab Heechul ketus seraya memasang wajah malasnya di depan Siwon yang tampak kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak ingin putus darimu Chullie." Ucap Siwon penuh harapan.

"Tapi aku ingin dan aku tak perduli kau mau atau tidak. Yang jelas mulai detik ini aku bukan lagi kekasihmu." Ucap Heechul santai lalu beranjak meninggalkan Siwon di cafe tempat mereka janjian bertemu tadi. Siwon bergegas mengejar Heechul yang sudah berada di luar cafe.

"Chullie tunggu." Siwon mencengkram lengan Heechul membuat namja tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerang kesal karena tingkah namja tampan yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai mantan pacarnya itu, "Waeyo? Beri aku alasan kenapa kau meminta putus dariku? Selama ini kita baik-baik saja, bahkan kita tak pernah bertengkar sekali pun itu tapi tiba-tiba saja kau meminta putus dari ku." Ucap Siwon dengan wajah muramnya, tercetak dengan jelas raut kesedihan di wajah tampan putra memilik Hyundai Departement Store itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasanku memutuskanmu?" Tanya Heechul angkuh, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan, tangannya masih mengengam lengan kiri Heechul tapi tak lama namja cantik tadi langsung menepisnya, "Semua itu karena aku bosan padamu." Jawab Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan malasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, semua namja yang di putuskannya pasti akan berprilaku seperti Siwon ini, membuah Heechul bosan saja.

"Bosan? Wa-waeyo?" Tanya Siwon lagi dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Ne, aku bosan, bosan memeras harta kekayaanmu dan bosan dengan tingkahmu yang hanya bisa pasrah saja itu. Kau tahu, selama tiga bulan aku menjadi kekasihmu rasanya sangat membosankan sekali, aku memacari namja berusia 20 tahun tapi rasanya memacari namja berusia 5 tahun saja." jawab Heechul ketus tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Siwon terdiam mendengar penuturan Heechul tadi. Dia tahu kalau Heechul memang tipe namja yang gila akan harta bahkan gosip yang beredar selama ini mengatakan kalau namja cantik di depannya itu mau berkencan dengan siapa saja selama orang itu berdompet tebal karena Heechul senang sekali memeras harta pacar-pacarnya dan setelah ia puas maka kekasihnya itu akan ia telantarkan begitu saja. Seharusnya Siwon mendengar kata sahabtnya Yesung untuk tidak mengencani Heechul, tapi apa mau dikata kalau hati Siwon sendiri sudah kepincut dengan kecantikan sang primadona kampus kita ini.

"Sudahlah Siwon aku malas berhubungan denganmu lagi, sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupanku dan jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu itu lagi di depanku karena aku muak melihatmu. Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi, aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain saat ini." Ucap Heechul seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja tampan yang terus berdiri di depan cafe seraya menatap punggung Heechul yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Chullie, aku mencintaimu dan kau harus jadi milikku terus. Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu." Ucap Siwon pelan sambil menatap punggung Heechul yang semakin menghilang di tengah keramaian para pejalan kaki.

_o0o_

Author Pov...

Terlihat sebuah BMW hitam terparkir di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih, di dalam mobil tadi kalian bisa melihat sepasang namja yang sedang asik berciuman panas. Suara decakan saliva yang saling bertukar meramaikan suasanan di dalam mobil tadi. Untung saja saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam jadi kawasan di sekitar mobil tadi cukup lengang sehingga tak akan ada orang yang melihat aksi berani kedua namja ini.

"Ugh..." Lenguh salah satu namja tadi yang berwajah cantik saat namja satunya lagi yang berwajah tampan meremas dadanya dan mencubit nipplenya.

Pllaaakkk...

Namja cantik tadi memukul tangan sang namja tampan yang masuk ke dalam bajunya dan terus meremas-remas dadanya dengan kasar di tengah-tengah lumatan bibir mereka. Ciuman panas tadi pun terhenti karena sang namja cantik yang tampak ingin protes.

"Jangan nakal Hannie, kalau adikku melihat bagaimana?" Tanya sang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul pada kekasih barunya yang baru ia pacari selama seminggu ini seraya membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan akibat ulah kekasihnya itu, Tan Hangeng.

"Biar kan saja adikmu melihat, aku tak masalah kok," balas Hangeng namja keturunan China-Korea itu santai yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan sayang di perutnya oleh Heechul, "Appo Chagya," Protes Hangeng sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang tadi di cubit Heechul, "Ku rasa adikmu tak ada di rumah, lihat saja lampu rumahmu belum di hidupkan. Jadi tenang saja lah tak usah takut begitu." Ucap Hangeng lagi sambil melirik ke arah rumah Heechul yang keadaannya memang sangat gelap.

"Eh kenapa masih gelap begitu?" Tanya Heechul yang heran sendiri dengan kondisi rumahnya yang gelap. Tak biasanya sang adik Kim Kibum lupa menghudipkan lampu-lampu di dalam rumah.

"Mungkin adikmu belum pulang chagya, kudengar ia sangat pintar dan bisa menjadi seorang assisten dosen bukan? Mungkin saja dia masih di kampus karena banyak tugas." Jelas Hangeng yang di angguki pelan oleh Heechul.

"Ya, bisa jadi. Tapi rasanya aneh karena dia tak memberiku kabar sama sekali." Balas Heechul seraya memeriksa handphone-nya takut-takut Kibum menghubunginya tapi ia malah tak menjawabnya karena keasikan bersenang-senag dengan kekasih barunya itu.

"Mungkin dia sibuk sekali jadi lupa mengubungimu." Ucap Hangeng santai.

"Mungkin saja." Balas Heechul sambil memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celananya lagi setelah ia memeriksanya.

"Chullie." Ucap Hangeng manja seraya memeluk tubuh namja cantik tadi.

"Ne waeyo Hannie?" Tanya Heechul seraya menatap sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan liar.

"Kau cantik sekali chagya," Ucap Hangeng seraya mengendusi wangi tubuh Heechul membuat sang namja cantik sedikit kegelian saat nafas hangat Hangeng menerpa kulit lehernya, "Dan juga sexy." ucap Hangeng lagi sambil meremas paha montok Heechul.

"Yack! Hentikan itu!" Protes Heechul sambil memukul tangan Hangeng yang mencoba meremas bongkahan butt sexy-nya, "Apa yang tadi kurang, hum?" Tanya Heechul padang Hangeng yang menyeringai senang.

"Kalau kukatakan kurang apa kau mau mengulanginya?" Goda Hangeng yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan di perutnya lagi, "Appo Chagya, kau suka sekali menyiksaku." Protes Hangeng.

"Sudah ya baby, aku lelah. Kita sambung besok lagi, bye." Ucap Heechul santai lalu mengecup bibir Hangeng sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil namja tampan tadi yang mengerang kesal. Heechul cuma mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sang kekasih yang merengut kesal.

"Ne, ne, ne, segeralah masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tak mau kau kedinginan di luar sini dan jatuh sakit." Ucap Hangeng dengan nada yang jelas sekali menunjukan kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Jangan marah begitu." Goda Heechul dengan nada manjanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, hanya kesal saja." Balas Hangeng dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Chagya jangan kesal lagi ne, besok aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau." Ucap Heechul mengoda sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Hangeng.

"Janji kau akan memberikanku apa saja yang ku inginkan?" Tanya Hangeng yang diangguki oleh Heechul, "Baiklah, aku tak akan kesal lagi padamu." Ucap Hangeng membuat senyuman manis merekah di bibir sang kekasih.

"Gomawo Hannie, kau memang kekasihku yang paling baik." Ucap Heechul sambil mengecup bibir Hangeng kiat.

"Dan kau kekasihku yang nakal dan sexy," Balas Hangeng membuat Heechul terkekeh geli, "Sudah sana cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, di luar sini terlalu dingin untukmu." Suruh Hangeng pada Heechul.

"Ne Hannie, aku masuk sekarang. Sampai besok, dah." Ucap Heechul yang langsung beranjang menuju rumahnya. Hangeng menaikan kaca mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya saat Heechul sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri setelah sebelumnya namja cantik tadi sempat melambaikan tangannya kearah Hangeng.

Suasana rumah yang gelap gulita menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Heechul temui saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia tinggali berdua saja dengan sang adik itu. Heechul menekan saklar lampu untuk menghudipkan lampu ruang tamu, setelah melepas sepatunya namja cantik tadi langsung beranjak ke dapur yang keadaannya pun tak kalah gelap. Heechul menghidupkan lampu dapur juga sebelum ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan satu kaleng beer.

"Kenapa Kibum belum pulang juga jam segini? Aneh sekali." Pikir Heechul sambil menyesap beer-nya. Baru juga sesaat namja cantik tadi mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang berada mengelilingi meja pantry handphone-nya sudah berbunyi. Tertera nama sang kekasih di layar handphone-nya tadi membuat Heechul mengulum sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Yeoboseo." Sapa Heechul pada namja tampannya di seberang sana, "Kau sudah sampai rumah Hannie? Cepat sekali? Kau pasti ngebut tadi." ucap Heechul sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aniya, aku masih di jalan sayang." balas Hangeng di seberang telfon sana.

"Kau menyetir sambil menelfonku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne, waeyo?" Jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Paboya, itu berbahaya tahu. Bagaimana kalau kau kecelakaan nanti? Sudah matikan dulu. Kau baru boleh menelfonku setelah kau sampai di rumah," ucap Heechul yang langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya sebelah pihak. Heechul tersenyum tipis lalu melemparkan handphone-nya tadi keatas ranjang. Baru saja ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat handphone-nya kembali berbunyi, "Aish namja satu itu susah sekali di bilang," Gerutu Heechul sambil meraih handphone-nya.

"Chagya bukankah sudah ku katakan telfon aku lagi setelah kau sampai di rumah. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan." Ucap Heechul setelah ia mengangkat telfonnya tadi. Tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, yang ada hanya kesunyian yang membuat Heechul sedikit merinding, "Yeoboseo? Chagya waegurae?" Tanya Heechul tapi tetap tak ada sahutan dari kekasihnya itu membuat Heechul kesal dan hendak mematikan sambungan telfonnya lagi tapi gerakannya tertahan saat ia melihat sebuah nomor tertera di layar handphonye-nya bukan nama sang kekasih dan itu berarti bukan Hangeng yang sedang menelfonnya saat ini.

"Yeoboseo?" Ucap Heechul tapi tetap tak ada jawaban, tak lama sambungan telfon pun terputus dan itu bukan Heechul yang mengakhirinya. Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Hais, siapa yang malam-malam begini bercanda menelfonku begitu." Gerutu Heechul yang kembali melemparkan handphone-nya ke atas ranjang lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan handphone-nya yang kembali berbunyi dan tertera nama Hangeng di sana.

_o0o_

Author Pov...

Kibum mengerutu kesal saat ia keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena mengajar seharian, dosen yang menjadikannya assitent sangat keterlaluan. Bisa sekali namja tua itu berlibur keluar negeri meninggalkannya dengan begitu banyak jam mengajar di kelas dan tugas-tugas yang harus di periksa.

"Kalau bukan karena aku membutuhkan tambahan uang mana mau aku mengajar sampai sore dan memeriksa semua tugas-tugas itu sampai jam segini," Gerutu Kibum seraya melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan jam sembilan malam lewat. Kibum tak pernah pulang lebih dari jam tujuh malam sebelumnya tapi berbeda untuk kali ini.

"Aish, handphone-ku pun tak bisa di ajak bersahabat sebentar saja," keluh Kibum lagi seraya memasukan handphone-nya yang kehabisan batrai itu ke dalam tas ranselnya, "Heechul hyung pasti khawatir kalau aku belum pulang jam segini. Semoga saja bus terakhir belum lewat, kalau tidak matilah aku." Ucap Kibum lagi sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju terminal bus di dekat kampusnya.

"Malam ini gelap sekali, padahal langit sedang tidak mendung." Ucap Kibum pelan seraya menatap ke atas, kearah langit yang tampak gelap tanpa bintang tapi tidak terlihat awan mengumpal tanda akan turunnya hujan. Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju terminal bus, suasanan malam itu entah kenapa terasa sangat sepi. Tak ada satu pun orang yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya tak seperti biasanya saja.

Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki seperti mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Namja cantik berotak pintar tadi menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, dahinya berkerut saat ia tak melihat satu orang pun di belakangnya padahal tadi ia mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki lain selain langkah kaki miliknya, yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanya jalanan yang gelap dan sepi saja.

"Aneh," Ucap Kibum yang tak mau ambil pusing dan kembali berjalan menuju terminal bus yang tak terlalu jauh lagi. Baru beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu lagi di belakangnya. Kibum membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat berharap bisa menangkap basah siapa yang berani-berani menakut-nakutinya malam-malam begini tapi sayangnya yang dia dapatkan tetap suasanan kosong dan gelap sana, "Hei, ada orang di sana? Keluarlah jangan menakut-nakutiku begitu." Seru Kibum, suasanan tetap terasa sepi membuat bulu roma Kibum berdiri. Kibum yang sedikit penasaran melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gang sempit yang sangat gelap.

"KKYYYYAAAA!" Sedikit lagi Kibum akan mencapai ke gang sempit tadi ia malah sudah di kagetkan oleh seekor kucing berbulu coklat yang tiba-tiba saja melompat kearahnya membuat sang namja cantik refleks berteriak, "Hais memalukan." Ucap Kibum sambil membungkam mulutnya malu, untung saja jalan sedang sepi jadi tak ada yang melihatnya berteriak kencang seperti tadi kalau tidak ia pasti akan sangat malu sekali.

"Dasar kucing menyebalkan, berani-beraninya kau mengagetkanku." Gerutu Kibum kesal lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi kembali ke terminal bus sebelum ia ketinggalan bus terakhir seraya memasang MP3 di telinganya.

Tanpa Kibum ketahui seseorang tengah bersembunyi di gang sempit yang tadi hendak ia datangi. Seseorang dengan jaket hitam membalut tubuhnya dan sebuah masker menutupi wajahnya itu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Seseorang tadi yang dengan jelas bisa di kenali seorang namja itu berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Kibum. Tangannya yang tadi berada di dalam saku jaketnya ia keluarkan, terlihat sebuah saputangan putih di dalam gengamannya. Namja tadi semakin mendekati Kibum yang tak curiga seperti sebelumnya karena telingannya tengah mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari MP3-nya.

"Mmmmpppttt..." Erang Kibum dengan sedikit memberontakan tubuhnya saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dan menempelkan sebuah saputangan berbau menyengat di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Dalam hitungan detik saja Kibum langsung tak sadarkan diri. Namja yang telah berhasil membius Kibum tadi tampak menolehkan wajahnya kesana kemari untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat aksinya tadi, setelah yakin aman namja tadi langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membawanya ke sebuah gang dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Namja tadi memasukan Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobil tadi ke luar kota.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 18 November 2012, 04.32 PM.


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle: Love Like This.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

- SiBum.

Innocent!Siwon. Killer!Kibum.

Other Cast:

- HanChul.

Chap: 2

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg, Rape, Little Humor.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: -

_o0o_

Author Pov...

"Ugh..." Sosok cantik bersurai hitam pekat itu tampak mengerang pelan pertanda ia mulai sadar dari pingsannya tadi akibat di bius oleh seseorang. Namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kibum itu terlihat membuka matanya dengan perlahan lalu menutupnya kembali saat sinar lampu yang terlalu terang belum bisa di tangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu barulah Kibum bisa membuka mata sepenuhnya, pemandangan yang pertama kali di lihatnya tak lain adalah langit-langit kamar yang terasa asing untuknya. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, di sana ia bisa melihat sebuah dapur kecil yang semakin menambah keyakinannya kalau ia sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kibum memejamkan matanya kembali mencoba mengingat hal apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan akhirnya namja cantik ini pun mengingat tentang kejadian saat ia di bekap seseorang di dekat kampusnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum yang yakin dirinya sedang di culik pun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan saat itulah ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi namja yang sedang memunggunginya. Namja itu tampak sedang menelfon karena tangannya tengah mengarah ke telinga dengan sebuah handphone di dalam gengamannya, tapi yang membuat Kibum aneh namja tadi tak mengucapkan sebuah kata pun hingga ia mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap namja tadi mandapatkan Kibum yang telah sadarkan diri dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Siwon itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

'Tampan.' Ucap Kibum dalam hati tanpa ia sadarai, tapi dengan cepat namja cantik ini mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau! Kau siapa? Kau yang mencilikku bukan? Katakan kenapa kau menculikku? Aku tak megenalmu." Ucap Kibum dengan beberapa pertanyaannya yang membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya kembali, tapi akhirnya namja tampan tadi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan manis itu.

"Ternyata kau manis juga ya... Hum, Kim Kibum." ucap Siwon masih dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya yang di anggap Kibum sebagai seringai.

'Mesum.' ucap Kibum dalam hati sebagai respek terhadap senyuman Siwon padanya.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa tahu namaku? Kau sengaja menculikku bukan, katakan mengapa?" Paksa Kibum dengan nada tingginya seraya turun dari atas ranjang, Kibum berdiri di depan Siwon sambil menatap tajam namja tampan tadi.

"Ne, aku memang sengaja menculikmu." Balas Siwon santai.

Bbuuukkk...

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Siwon, pukulan tadi terlalu keras hingga membuat Siwon jatuh ke lantai dengan sudut bibir yang sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Siwon menatap kaget pada pelaku satu-satunya yang menjadi dalang pemukulan tadi yang tak lain adalah Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya kesal. Kibum mendekati Siwon, mencengkaram kerah baju namja tampan tadi sebelum akhinrya ia kembali memukul namja yang sudah menculiknya itu. Gerakan Kibum terlalu cepat hingga membuat Siwon tak bisa menangkis pukulan namja cantik tadi dan berakhirlah Siwon babak belur di tangan namja cantik yang sebenarnya pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo itu.

"Berani sekali kau menculikku, apa kau tak tahu kalau aku ini pemegang sabuh hitam karate dan taekwondo?" Ucap Kibum yang puas setelah menghajar Siwon hingga membuat tubuh namja tampan tadi memar terutama di bagian wajahnya. Siwon tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya setelah tadi di hajar Kibum, sepertinya keputusan Siwon menculik adik Heechul untuk membuat mantan kekasihnya itu balik lagi dengannya salah besar. Mana Siwon tahu kalau adik dari seorang Kim Heechul yang garang bak macan betina itu seperti Kibum yang bak kucing betina begini.

"Hei, kau tak matikan?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya yang terbaring di lantai itu. Kibum sedikit takut kalau-kalau Siwon mati di tempat setelah ia hajar tadi, "Hei, kau masih hidup tidak?" Tanya Kibum sambil menendang-ndengang pelan tubuh Siwon.

"Sakit." Keluh Siwon pelan, Kibum menghela nafas lega saat ia tahu Siwon masih bernafas. Namja cantik tadi berjongkok di samping Siwon seraya menatap kearah namja tampan yang sudah ia buat bakan belur tadi.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kibum santai.

"Si... aaahhh... Siwon..." Ucap Siwon pelan sambil mengerang sakit saat ia bicara.

"Siwon? Baiklan Siwon-ssi, karena aku bukan orang jahat sepertimu yang sudah menculikku aku akan menolongmu kali ini." Ucap Kibum seraya membantu Siwon duduk dengan kasar membuat namja tampan tadi mengerang kesakitan.

"Pe-pelan..." Ucap Siwon nyaris berbisik.

"Yack! Kau ini namja bukan? Begini saja sudah kesakitan," Sindir Kibum sambil menoyor kepala Siwon, "Cepat berdiri!" Ucap Kibum lagi sambil menarik tangan Siwon agar namja tampan tadi berdiri, belum juga rasa sakit Siwon usai Kibum sudah menambah rasa sakitnya saja dengan tarikan kasarnya tadi. Kibum memapah Siwon ke ranjang yang tadi di gunakan Kibum, dengan kasar pula namja cantik tadi mendorong tubuh Siwon keatas ranjang dan membaringkan Siwon di sana, "Kau taruh kotak obat dimana?" Tanya Kibum ketus. Siwon pun segera menunjuk lemari dapur di samping kanan ranjangnya. Tanpa banyak kata lagi Kibum langsung beranjak ke dapur kecil yang Siwon tunjuk untuk mengambil kotak obat di sana.

'Kau bilang bukan orang jahat, tapi kau sudah membuatku babak belur begini dan memperlakukanku dengan kasar.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil meringis sakit.

"Yack! Di dalam sini tak ada, sebenarnya kau taruh dimana kotak obatnya?" Teriak Kibum dari dapur, Siwon tak membalas, namja tampan tadi hanya menunjuk ke lemari lain yang ada di dapur sesaat lalu kembali mengelus pipinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Siwon yakin pipinya itu kini pasti sudah membiru mengingat betapa kerasanya pukulan Kibum tadi, "Coba kulihat wajahmu." Ucap Kibum yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat di tangannya. Dengan kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan Kibum mencengkram rahang Siwon membuat wajah Siwon menoleh kearahnya, tentu saja kecengkraman Kibum tadi tak bisa di katakan pelan dan itu membuat Siwon memekik kesakitan.

"Sakit pabo." Ucap Siwon pelan lalu menangkis tangan Kibum dan mengelusi pipinya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Begitu saja sudah kesakitan, kau itu namja atau bukan sih." Sindir Kibum sambil membuka kotak obat yang tadi di ambilnya.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan namja atau yeoja tahu, bukan kau yang merasakannya jadi kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya." Ucap Siwon sambil memasang wajah kesalnya pada Kibum yang tampak masa bodoh.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari itu saat kejuaraan tapi aku tak manja sepertimu," Balas Kibum seraya menuangkan alkohol kesebuah kapas, "Cepat duduk ku obat lukamu," ucap Kibum ketus membuat Siwon tambah kesal saja. Seketus-ketusnya Heechul selama ini padanya belum perah ia merasa sekesal seperti saat ini karena sikap ketus Kibum yang tak lain adalah adik Heechul itu. Sebelum di sakiti Kibum lagi Siwon segera mendudukan tubuhnya sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Kemari." Ucap Kibum sambil menolehkan wajah Siwon kearahnya.

"Pelan-pelan," Ucap Siwon memperingati Kibum, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dengan malas lalu menekan kapas yang sudah di basahi dengan alkohol tadi di wajah Siwon yang memar, "Aw, sakit bodoh! Sudah kukatakan pelan-pelan bukan." Ucap Siwon protes karena Kibum terlalu kuat menekan lukanya.

"Jangan banyak protes, kau ini namja bukan sih begitu saja sudah kesakitan." Ucap Kibum yang malah semakin jadi menekan luka Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi memekik sakit.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh, itu sakit." Ucap Siwon kesal.

Plak...

Kibum memukul kepala Siwon pelan, ia kesal karena sudah dua kali Siwon mengatainya bodoh.

"Aku tidak bodoh tahu, kau itu yang bodoh." Balas Kibum ketus, "Sudah kemari ku obati lagi." Ucap Kibum memaksa.

"Aniya, tak perlu. Yang ada bukannya sembuh tapi malah semakin parah kalau kau yang mengobatinya." Tolak Siwon dengan nada sinis.

"Yack! Aku sudah berbaik hati mengobatimu kau malah berkata seperti itu," Balas Kibum kesal, "Sudah kemari ku obati lagi, kali ini aku akan lebih pelan." ucap Kibum seraya menarik wajah Siwon kearahnya, Siwon mengernyit sakit sesaat tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan Kibum mengobati luka-lukanya. Kali ini Siwon tak lagi berteriak sakit ia hanya merintih sesekali saat obat yang di bubuhkan Kibum pada lukanya membuat rasa perih. Kibum mengobati Siwon dengan perlahan kali ini mulai dari membersihkan luka Siwon, membubuhkan betadin dan memasang perban kecil di beberapa tempat.

"Cantik." Ucap Siwon tanpa sadar saat ia terus menatap wajah Kibum yang tampak serius mengobati luka-lukanya. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak suka.

Pllaaaakkk...

Lagi-lagi Kibum memukul Siwon tapi kali ini tak sekali melainkan beberapa kali membuat Siwon mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau pikir aku yeoja yang bisa kau rayu, huh?" Tanya Kibum sambil terus memukuli kepala Siwon.

"Yack! Hentikan, itu sakit tahu. Kau suka sekali memukuliku, apa salahku." tanya Siwon seraya melindungi kepalanya yang terus di pukuli Kibum.

"Kesalahanmu? Kesalahanmu itu banyak. Pertama, kau sudah menculikku, kedua kau tak tahu berterima kasih padahal aku sudah mengobatimu tadi dan ketiga kau sudah menghinaku dengan mengatakan aku cantik." Ucap Kibum yang terus memukuli Siwon.

"Yack! Hentikan!" Teriak Siwon, Kibum pun menghentikan pukulannya, "Dengar! Satu, kau tak perlu marah aku mengatakan kau cantik karena wajahmu memang cantik seperti yeoja." Ucap Siwon yang langsung di hadiahi pukulan lagi oleh Kibum.

"Aku ini namja, kau pikir aku suka di sebut cantik dan di samakan dengan yeoja, huh?" tanya Kibum yang masih terus memukuli Siwon.

"Hentikan! Oke, aku minta maaf kalau kau tak suka." Ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang sudah menghentikan pukulannya, "Kedua, kau memang pantas mengobati lukaku karena kau yang sudah menghajarku tiba-tiba." ucap Siwon lagi yang lagi-lagi mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Kibum.

"Kau patut mendapatkan semua pukukan itu karena kau sudah menculikku." Ucap Kibum yang terus memukuli Siwon tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

"Hentikan!" Ucap Siwon kesal dan Kibum pun berhenti.

"Oke, sekarang katakan alasan kau menculikku." Ucap Kibum sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan manatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"Itu... Itu karena... karena..."

"KARENA APA?" Bentak Kibum membuat Siwon terlonjak keget.

"Kau bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak di depanku?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap tajam Siwon. Siwon mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sesaat.

"Itu Karena..." Siwon tampak engan mengatakan alasannya dan itu membuat Kibum kesal dan kembali memukuli Siwon, "Yack! Sakit hentikan!" Teriak Siwon yang tak di dengar Kibum. Kibum terus memukuli Siwon membuat teriakan kekasalan Siwon terdengar beradu dengan suara pukulan Kibum.

_o0o_

Author Pov...

Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 6.20 pagi tapi matahari sudah bersinar begitu terang, cahayanya sempat mengusik tidur namja tampan ini. Siwon membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat ulah Kibum yang menghajarnya semalam tanpa ampun. Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia terdiam sesaat saat hidungnya mencium aroma makanan yang membuat perutnya lapar seketika.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa suara ketus yang sangat Siwon ingat betul ini suara Kibum, namja cantik yang di culiknya semalam juga namja cantik yang sudah membuatnya babak beluk juga, "Kalau sudah bangun cepat cuci muka sana, aku sudah berbaik hati membuat sarapan pagi untukmu juga." Ucap Kibum yang langsung melengos pergi membawa dua buah piring ke sebuah sofa di dekat TV sana. Siwon menurut, ia segera turun dari atas ranjang sambil sesekali meringis sakit lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk berada di kamar mandi ia sudah keluar lagi masih dengan wajah dan rambut berantakannya khas sekali namja yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau belum mencuci mukamu?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap wajah bernatakan Siwon.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membasuh mukaku kalau luka-luka yang kau berikan semalam masih terasa sakit." Balas Siwon sambil mengelus pipinya yang memar.

"Terserah, cepat duduk kalau kau ingin sarapan pagi juga." Ucap Kibum yang mulai melahap nasi goreng yang tadi di buatnya sambil menghidupkan TV dan mencari acara yang menarik di pagi hari. Dengan sedikit malas Siwon mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di seberang Kibum dan maraih sarapan pagi yang Kibum buatkan untuknya.

'Ternayata dia baik juga.' Ucap Siwon sambil melahap sarapannya dengan perlahan, Siwon tersenyum kala ia melihat segelas susu hangat yang tak lupa Kibum buatkan untuknya. Siwon pun menatap Kibum terus sambil melahap sarapannya tadi membuat Kibum gerah di pandangi segitu.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Ucap Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV. Siwon mengendus kesal lalu melahap sarapannya dengan cepat hingga membuatnya memekik sakit dan membuat luka di wajahnya berdenyut-denyut, "Bodoh." Ucap Kibum ketus tapi samar-samar terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya yang tentu saja tak di lihat Siwon karena namja tampan tadi terus menundukan wajahnya.

_o0o_

Author Pov...

"Jadi apa alasanmu menculikku?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka, Siwon masih terdiam dan tampak engan menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tadi, "Yack! Kenapa diam saja, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau mau ku hajar lagi baru menjawab pertanyaanku itu?" Bentak Kibum pada Siwon yang sedari tadi menundukan wajahnya seraya meremas kedua tangannya.

"Aniya." Jawab Siwon cepat sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu katakan kenapa." Bentak Kibum lagi membuat Siwon menciut takut. Jelas saja takut, siapa yang tak akan takut di bentak dan di ancam seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku kekasih hyung-mu Heechul." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum mengernyikan dahinya heran.

"Kalau kau kekasih hyung-ku lalu kenapa kau menculikku? Kenapa kau tak culik saja hyung-ku?" Tanya Kibum.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu Heechul meminta putus dariku tapi aku menolaknya." Jelas Siwon lagi.

"Tapi Heechul hyung tetap ingin putus darimu?" Tanya Kibum, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MENCULUKKU?" Tanya Kibum membuat Siwon mengkerut.

"Karena aku ingin dia kembali padaku." Jelas Siwon lagi.

"TAPI KAU TAK PERLU MENCULIKKU JUGA, KENAPA KAU TAK MENCULIK HEECHUL HYUNG SAJA?" Kesal Kibum.

"Mianhae." Ucap Siwon pelan seraya mendundukan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga, aku tak punya urusan denganmu sama sekali. Kalau kau ingin menculik, culik saja Heechul hyung." Seru Kibum yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"ANDWAE! Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan Heechul kembali." Ucap Siwon yang menahan Kibum dengan cara memeluk tubuh kecil namja cantik tadi. Kibum meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Siwon dan akhirnya ia menyikut kuat perut Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi merintih kesakitan, "Appo, kau suka sekali memukulku." Ucap Siwon sambil memegang perutnya yang di sikut Kibum tadi.

"Kau saja yang lemah." Balas Kibum yang kembali memukuli tubuh Siwon. Dan akhirnya pagi itu di akhirnya dengan aksi penyiksaan yang Kibum lakukan kepada Siwon.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 18 November 2012, 07.00 PM.


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle: Love Like This.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

- SiBum.

Innocent!Siwon. Killer!Kibum.

Other Cast:

- HanChul.

Chap: 3

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg, Rape, Little Humor.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: -

_o0o_

Author Pov...

Siapa yang mengira sudah seminggu Siwon menculik Kibum dan mengurungnya di sebuah rumah kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat kamar, dapur dan ruang tamu yang menjadi satu kecuali kamar mandi yang letaknya di ruangan lain. Sebenarnya Kibum bisa saja kabur dari rumah itu, toh kekuatan Kibum jauh di atas Siwon kalau mengingat Kibum yang memegang sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo itu. Tapi masalahnya sekarang Siwon menyandera Kibum bukan di sekitar wilayah Seoul melainkan di daerah Jeju yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Seoul. Siwon juga menyembunyikan semua barang-barang milik Kibum termasuk handphone dan juga dompetnya membuat Kibum tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Sebenarnya Kibum bisa saja mengunakan handphone Siwon, tapi masalahnya siapa yang akan dia hubungi? Kibum itu tipe namja yang malas menghafal nomor telfon orang lain dan jadilah ia sekarang seperti ini.

Cekrek...

Pintu rumah terbuka, tak lama masuk seorang namja tampan yang bisa di kenali itu Siwon dengan sebuah kantong besar ditangannya. Tampaknya Siwon baru pulang dari berbelanja bahan-bahan kebutuhannya dan Kibum seminggu ke depan. Kibum yang saat itu tengah menatap TV tak memperdulikan ke datangan Siwon, ekpresi wajahnya datar-datar saja membuat Siwon sulit menebak apa yang sedang namja cantik itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," Ucap Siwon sambil berlalu di depan Kibum sambil membawa kantong belanjaannya menuju dapur. Kibum tak merespon perkataan Siwon tadi, dia tetap diam dan terus menonton acara TV-nya yang sejujurnya sangat tak menarik, "Aku membelikan cake kesukaanmu tadi," Ucap Siwon sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak sedang yang berisi cake kesukaan Kibum. Tampaknya usaha Siwon untuk membuat Kibum memperhatikannya sedikit saja itu percuma karena Kibum tetap tak merespon, "Yack! Kenapa hanya diam saja? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Kim Kibum." Ucap Siwon lagi dengan nada tinggi, tampaknya ia mulai kesal karena di acuhkan Kibum.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengurungku di sini? Kau pikir aku tak punya kerjaan lain selain menjadi sanderaanmu? Aku juga harus kuliah Choi Siwon!" Ucap Kibum kesal sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"Aku baru akan melepaskanmu kalau Heechul mau kembali padaku." Jelas Siwon sambil menata belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Kibum mengendus kesal lalu tertawa meremehkan.

"Menunggu sampai hyung-ku menerimamu kembali? Hei, jangan gila Choi. Hyung-ku bagaimana bisa kembali padamu kalau kau cuma diam di dalam rumah ini, mengawasiku yang menjadi sanderaanmu. Sampai mati pun Heechul hyung tak akan bisa jadi kekasihmu lagi." Ucap Kibum sinis, Siwon menghentikan gerakannya sesaat saat mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi. Dia tahu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Heechul sudah sangat tipis tapi Siwon masih terus berharap Heechul akan luluh nantinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku yakin Heechul akan kembali padaku lagi." Ucap Siwon yang kembali menata belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas.

Brraakkk...

Kibum yang kesal membanting remot TV yang tadi di gengamannya.

"Yack! Kau pikir ini rumahmu apa sesanaknya saja menghancurkan barang-barang di sini." Ucap Siwon protes atas ulah Kibum tadi.

"Aku tak perduli. Kau bilang ini semua bukan urusanku? Secara tak langsung ini semua sudah menjadi urusanku Choi Siwon. Kau yang menyeretku masuk ke dalam masalah ini karena kau sudah menculik dan menyanderaku selama seminggu di tempat yang bahkan tak aku ketahui dimana ini," Ucap Kibum kesal sambil menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon mencoba tak menghiraukan perkataan Kibum, ia kembali menata belanjaannya dalam diam membuat Kibum kesal, "Yack! Aku sedang berbicara padamu Choi Siwon! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tak menghiraukanku sama sekali." Ucap Kibum lagi kesal.

"Kau saja sering bertingkah seperti tak menghiraukanku jadi apa salahnya kalau sekarang aku pun begitu." Balas Siwon cuek.

"Kau! Ugh... Kemari kau!" ucap Kibum yang beranjak mendekati Siwon tapi dengan cepat Siwon langsung berlari menghindarinya. Belajar dari pengalaman Siwon tak mau sekarat di hajar Kibum lagi seperti seminggu dan tiga hari yang lalu, bahkan bekas pukulan Kibum tiga hari yang lalu saja masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Yack! Jangan mendekat, tetap disana." Ucap Siwon yang terus menjauhi Kibum sebelum namja cantik tadi menghajarnya.

"Kau kemari." Balas Kibum penuh penekanan di perkataannya. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya menolak dan menjauhi Kibum yang mendekatinya, "Kau kemari atau mau ku hajar?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"Oke, aku ke tempatmu tapi kau harus janji jangan memukulku sedikit pun." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kibum.

"Ya, ya, ya, cepat kemari." Seru Kibum tak sabaran, dengan perlahan akhirnya Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum yang tengah menyender pada pintu kulkas yang tertutup.

Bugh... Bugh...

Baru juga Siwon berdiri sesaat di depan Kibum, namja cantik tadi langsung melayangkan dua buah tendangannya tepat ke perut dan kaki Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi bersimpuh di lantai sambil mengerang sakit seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Kau pembohong, kenapa kau menendangku?" tanya Siwon kesakitan.

"Aku cuma berjanji tidak memukulmu bukan menendangmu jadi aku tidak bersalah. Lain kali jangan terlalu percaya pada orang lain," balas Kibum yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi, di depannya Siwon masih mengerang kesakitan, "Pinjam handphone-mu." Ucap Kibum sambil menengadahkan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon.

"U-untuk apa kau meminjam handphone-ku? Kau ingin lapor polisi?" tanya Siwon yang langsung manarik mundur tubuhnya menjauhi Kibum sambil memegang perutnya yang berdenyut sakit setelah Kibum tendang tadi.

"Sudah berikan saja jangan banyak tanya," Balas Kibum masih tetap menegadahkan tangannya pada Siwon. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda penolakan, "Kau mau memberikan handphone-mu atau kau mau ku hajar sampai kau tak bisa bangun lagi? Ku rasa patah satu kaki tak masalah untukmu." Ucap Kibum mengancam Siwon seraya menatap namja tampan tadi tajam membuat Siwon mengkerut takut dan akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon memberikan handphone-nya pada Kibum.

"I-ini," ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum, baru juga Kibum hendak meraih handphone yang Siwon ulurkan namja tampan tadi malah keburu menarik tangannya lagi membuat Kibum mengerang kesal, "Kau harus berjanji tak akan lapor polisi." ucap Siwon takut-takut.

"Aish, cepat berikan atau kau ku hajar," Ancam Kibum kesal, Siwon yang takut pun langsung memberikan handphone-nya pada Kibum yang dengan sedikit kasar di raih oleh sang namja cantik, "Kau tahu nomor telfon Heechul hyung bukan?" tanya Kibum, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu cepat telfonkan nomornya untukku." ucap Kibum yang kembali memberikan handphone Siwon kepada sang pemilik. Dengan patuh karena takut di hajar Siwon meraih handphone-nya tadi dan mendial nomor Heechul.

"I-ini." ucap Siwon yang kembali memberikan handphone-nya pada Kibum. Siwon sedikit bingung dan cemas saat Kibum meminta untuk menghubungi Heechul. Selama seminggu ini Siwon memang sering menghubungi namja cantik tadi dengan nomor telfon barunya tapi ia tak pernah berbicarra sepatah kata pun setiap kali menghubungi Heechul.

"Yeoboseo?" Terdengar suara merdu yang begitu Siwon rindukan di seberang telfon yang berada di tangan Kibum saat ini. Siwon memutuskan diam menguping pembicaraan antara kakak adik di depannya kini, "Nuguya?" Tanya Heechul di seberng telfon.

"Yack! Macan betina!" Ucap Kibum dengan nada tinggi memanggil hyung-nya membuat kening Heechul di seberang sana tercetak jelas empat buah segitiga siku-siku.

"Kau! Kucing jalang! Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini huh? Tak pernah pulang! Tak memberi kabar juga! Kau kalau tak ingin pulang jangan pernah pulang lagi!" Ucap Heechul penuh emosi pada sang adik yang tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya selama seminggu ini.

"Yack! Kau pikir semua keinginanku tak pulang dan tak memberimu kabar. Semua ini gara-gara kau Macan betina." Balas Kibum dengan nada tinggi yang tak kalah dengan Heechul membuat Siwon cuma mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai pendengar.

"Sopanlah sedikit, aku ini hyung-mu jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung." Ucap Heechul protes.

"Jangan minta di hormati kalau kau sendiri tak bisa menghormati." Balas Kibum sinis membuat Heechul kesal.

"Kau! Aish, kenapa aku bisa punya adik sepertimu." Kesal Heechul.

"Dan kenapa aku bisa punya saudara sepertimu." balas Kibum.

"Kau! Katakan kau dimana saat ini, aku akan langsung ke sana untuk menghajarmu." ucap Heechul kesal.

"Kau pikir aku tahu aku dimana. Kalau kau mau tahu aku dimana kau tanya saja pada mantan pacarmu itu, Choi Siwon." Ucap Kibum.

"Siwon? Kau bersama namja itu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne aku bersama mantan kekasihmu itu. Dia menculikku sejak seminggu yang lalu dan menyanderaku entah dimana. Kau ini benar-benar macan betina yang jalang ya Kim Heechul, sudah berapa kali ku katakan berhenti mendekati namja-namja kaya. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat saat ini? Kau menyeretku ke dalam masalahmu. Aku mau kau sekarang bicara padanya, aku lelah terus menjadi sanderaannya." Ucap Kibum kesal pada sang hyung yang tampak santai-santai saja. Andai saja Kibum bisa melihat Heechul saat ini yang dengan tenang memakan buah-buah yang Hangeng kupaskan untuknya layaknya seorang putri bangsawan sudah pasti Kibum akan mencincang hyung-nya itu.

"Oh begitu ternyata, sudah biarkan saja. Kalau dia lelah juga kau akan di lepaskannya. Lagian dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Heechul santai membuat empat buah segitiga siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahi Kibum.

"Yack! Kau santai lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum kesal.

"Sudah nikmati saja waktu-waktumu. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya, dia itu kaya loh. Kau bisa meminta apa pun darinya dia pasti tak akan menolaknya. Kalau perlu kau kencani saja dia." ucap Heechul tenang sambil memakan sepotong apple yang Hangeng suapkan.

"Kau pikir aku macan jalang sepertimu yang haus akan belaian?" Bentak Kibum kesal lalu memberikan handphone Siwon kepada pemiliknya. Berbicara pada Heechul memang harus memiliki ekstra kesabaran dan tampaknya kesabaran Kibum sudah habis untuk meladeni Siwon jadi dia tak punya kesabaran lagi untuk meladeni hyung-nya yang mengesalkan itu.

"Eh ini." Ucap Siwon bingung karena tiba-tiba Kibum memberinya handphone yang masih menyambungkan dengan Heechul.

"Kau bicara saja padanya kalau kau mau."Ucap Kibum kesal sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng beer milik Siwon dari dalamnya dan membawanya ke sofa di depan TV meninggalkan Siwon yang hendak protes karena Kibum mengambil persediaan beer yang baru di belinya.

"Dasar hyung tak tahu diri, kalau saja kau di depanku saat ini sudah ku bunuh kau sejak tadi." Ucap Kibum sambil meneguk cepat isi dari kaleng beer-nya. Siwon begidik ngeri melihat tampang kesal Kibum melebihi kekesalan yang sering namja cantik itu tunjukan padanya.

"Yeoboseo? Kau masih di sana Kucing jalang?" tanya Heechul di seberang telfon yang saat ini Siwon gengam. Siwon terdiam sesaat tapi akhirnya ia menempelkan handphone-nya tadi di telingga.

"Ha-hallo Chullie." Ucap Siwon gugup, sudah beberapa hari ia tak berbicara pada Heechul, namja yang dicintainya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit rindung dengan suara mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kah itu Siwon?" tanya Heechul santai.

"Ne, ini aku Chullie. Aku merindukanmu." balas Siwon membuat Heechul memasang wajah malasnya yang tentu saja tak akan bisa di lihat Siwon.

"Jadi kau menculik adikku selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne, aku menculik Kibum. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku Chullie. Kalau kau mau kembali padaku aku akan membebaskan adikmu itu." Ucap Siwon pada Heechul.

"Jadi begitu, kau menculik Kibum untuk membuatku kembali hum? Tapi sayangnya aku tak mau kembali padamu Siwon, kita sudah berakhir kau tahu itu bukan. Aku tak perduli dengan adikku yang sekarang kau sandera itu." ucap Heechul. Ya, Heechul memang tak perduli pada Kibum yang di sandera Siwon tapi bukan tak perdulu dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Tentu saja Heechul sangat perduli dengan adik dan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu. Hanya saja Heechul tahu bagaimana Kibum dan Siwon itu dan dia yakin Kibum bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari namja macam Siwon yang termasuk lemah itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak perduli pada Kibum?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Tapi dia adikmu." ucap Siwon lagi.

"Kalau dia adikku lalu kenapa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Ucap Siwon dengan nada suara bergetar membuat Heechul tertawa nyaring.

"Membunuhnya? Coba saja kalau kau mau, aku yakin yang ada malah kau yang akan di bunuh oleh Kibum." Balas Heechul santai. Ya memang benar, pasti Siwon yang akan mati deluan kalau berniat membunuh Kibum karena belum apa-apa saja selama seminggu ini Kibum sudah dua kali membuat Siwon babak belur.

"Kalau begitu aku... aku akan memeperkosan adikmu itu." Ucap Siwon lagi, yang lagi-lagi mengundang tawa Heechul.

"Lakukan saja, aku tak perduli." balas Heechul.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Siwon yang langsung beranjak mendekati sebuah meja kecil, Siwon membuka laci meja yang ia kunci itu dengan perlahan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah sapu tangan dan cairan obat bius yang saat itu ia gunakan untuk membuat Kibum pingsan.

"Aku menunggu kalau begitu." Ucap Heechul santai di seberang telfon sana. Siwon tak mematikan panggilan telfon tadi, dengan satu tangan ia mengambil sapu tangan di dalam laci tadi dan membubuhkan obat bius di sapu tangan tadi lagi. Setelahnya dengan perlahan ia mendekai tempat Kibum berada. Awalnya Siwon berniat membius Kibum yang tengah terbaring di sofa sambil menonton TV tapi niatnya terhenti saat ia mendapati Kibum yang mabuk setelah meneguk dua keleng beer.

"Aku benar-benar akan memperkosa Kibum kalau kau tak mau kembali padaku Chullie." Ucap Siwon pada Heechul yang terdengar menghela nafasnya malas.

"Terserah kau saja, kau mau memperkosa Kibum sampai ia hamil pun aku tak perduli. Aku tak akan kembali padamu." Jawab Heechul final. Siwon mencengkram handphone-nya kencang lalu menelatkan handphone yang masih tersambung dengan Heechul itu diatas meja tepat di sambing dua kaleng beer yang sudah kosong. Dengan perlahan Siwon mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi sofa tempat Kibum kini berbaring dan memeriksa apa namja cantik tadi masih sadar atau sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Kibum." Siwon mengoyang tubuh Kibum pelan membuat namja cantik tadi mengeliatkan tubuhnya dan tetap terpejam membuat Siwon yakin kalau Kibum benar-benar sudah mabuk saat ini. Siwon menelan salivanya berkali-kali saat dengan perlahan ia mulai menindih tubuh Kibum, dalam hati Siwon takut kalau tiba-tiba Kibum tersadar dan menghajarnya.

"Egh... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum di tengah kesadarannya yang menipis saat Siwon menduduki pahanya dan mulai membuka kemeja biru yang di belikan Siwon untuk Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ssshhttt... diamlah, kau tidur saja." ucap Siwon berbisik. Siwon mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin padahal jantung berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Ia takut, takut Kibum kembali sadar dan menghajarnya.

"Apa yang... mmmpppttttt..." Kibum tak bisa protes saat Siwon langsung membekap bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Kibum meronta pelan, alkohol membuatnya begitu pusing dan lemah. Sebenarnya Kibum memang tak kuat minum tapi tadi dia malah memaksa meminum dua keleng beer sekaligus.

Heechul yang tadi kembali bersantai sambil memakan buahnya dengan handphone yang masih melekat di telingganya terdiam kaku saat ia mulai mendengar suara desahan dari seberang telfon sana yang ia yakin itu suara desahan adiknya karena ia hafal benar suara sang adik. Heechul bahkan menolak suapan apel dari Hangeng saat ia mendengar suara rintihan tertahan dan desahan yang semakin keras di seberang telfon sana.

"Yack! Siwon apa yang kau lakukan? Kibum? Siwon? Yack!" teriak Heechul panik, entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk saat ini. Heechul terus berteriak di handphone-nya berharap Kibum atau Siwon akan membalasnya tapi yang ada dia hanya mendengar suara desahan saja. Tak lama pangilan telfon pun terputus sebelah pihak, Heechul kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama beberapa kali tapi tak pernah di angkat sama sekali.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 18 November 2012, 10.35 PM.

Dean here... Maaf lama update-nya, saya lagi kena sindrom malas update #Nyengir# kalau udh mw update bisanya selalu batal.

Q & A:

Q: apakah siwon menaruh cinta k bummie ? Atw sebaliknya ny gthu ?  
A: Maunya? *Songong

Q: ini penculikan atau bukan sih ? kok malah pencurinya yang tersiksa (?) Jadi Kibum bakal tinggal di tempat Siwon gitu? Heechul gak nyariin Kibum apa?  
A: Ini penyiksaan *DiCekek* Iya Kibum tinggal di tempatt Siwon tp tempatnya nggak di Seoul. Heechul nyariin kaga yah ==a lupa... *DiCekekReaders.


End file.
